


Bittersweet

by DancingMarshmallows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Akashi Seijuurou, Chef Aomine, Chef Kagami, Chef Kiseki no Sedai, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dessert & Sweets, Falling In Love, Feels, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Out of Character Kuroko Tetsuya, Pastry Chef, Pastry Chef Murasakibara, Restaurants, Rich Akashi Seijuurou, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingMarshmallows/pseuds/DancingMarshmallows
Summary: Akashi Seijuro is one of the most famous chefs around the world. With dozens of culinary awards and massive recognition, cooking has become boring and his passion: fading. But after meeting pastry chef, Kuroko Tetsuya, he begins to regain his passion and on the way, discover and obtain things he never had.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE! This is also on fanfiction.net!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuro is one of the most famous chefs around the world. With dozens of culinary awards and massive recognition, cooking has become boring and his passion: fading. But after meeting pastry chef, Kuroko Tetsuya, he begins to regain his passion and on the way, discover and obtain things he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue and is on fanfiction.net

If New York City was the city that never sleeps then Tokyo was the city that was constantly on adrenaline and adderall. The streets seemed to always be lit up especially at large intersections and it was filled with lights of advertisements and people trying to make themselves known.

On the fortieth floor of a skyscraper in the heart of the busy streets was one of Japan's most extravagant and well-known three Michelin star restaurant: the Red Phoenix. The place was the epitome of affluence and the price was worth the quality of food that was served. The waiting list for a reservation for breakfast, lunch, or dinner was about at least one year and those who went, longed to return. There wasn't anyone who hasn't at least heard about this place once. It opened in 2014 by one Akashi Seijuro, the famous heir of the Akashi Corporation who turned down his rightful throne to pursue his passion in the culinary arts.

After studying at Le Cordon Bleu in 2010, he ventured out to start his first restaurant in the south of France which exceeded beyond everyone's expectations. Most new chefs that opened their own restaurants fresh out of culinary school did not make it to year two; however, Akashi's establishment became well known for its bouillabaisse and its popularity soared with the locals and tourists. As a young twenty-one year old chef, such success had been an uproar and after working at En Hausse for two years, he took off to England to open his second restaurant, Chromia, which also proved to be a "major success" by food critics and earned his first Michelin star.

The chef/entrepreneur travelled all around the world opening new restaurants with high potential earning several more Michelin stars, made appearances on food networks, wrote his own cook book that sold out within two weeks, and captured the hearts of other chefs and cooks around the world. For the next two years, he was constantly travelling and taking opportunities before settling back in his motherland, Japan, to open his latest restaurant.

As his restaurants gained more recognition and popularity, chefs all around the world fought tooth and nail for a position in any one of them and people threw themselves at his feet to either score a reservation, do business, or to become his partner. However, the response of acceptance was rare and if by some chance a deal was made, it was purely one sided with Akashi benefiting the most. To be a part of the empire was to be a runner in the competition of being the best of the best.

By now, with his empire created and standing strongly, nobody and nothing seemed to pique his interest. Boredom started to emerge as cooking new recipes became too easy and inspiration dwindled. Being able to experience so many cultures and trying and succeeding in so many cooking techniques made him an excellent chef but to be on the top alone with no one as significant as himself by his side was discomforting and reduced his passion to cook. Cooking was now a chore and a bland routine.

That was, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Food AU so it isn't as dramatic and please do tell me what you think  
> KUDOS, COMMENT, BOOKMARK


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE  
> I just decided that it'd probably be better to have two chapters instead of one chapter with two parts jammed into it  
> Enjoy

When Akashi landed in Tokyo, it was already bordering ten pm. He would've gone straight home but he felt restless so instead he ordered his driver to just leave his luggage at the front desk of his condo while he got out of the vehicle. He needed to take a breather.

For the past years, it has been nothing but work. In the beginning, travelling around the world to experience new cultures and cooking techniques was fascinating. He didn't discriminate the places he went to whether it be some upscale restaurant or a hole-in-the-wall. It was exciting rising up to become one of the most successful chefs in the world and have dozens of restaurants under his name without his father having any influence over them but now he was all the way on top and had no need to go any higher. Everything slowly became a nuisance: travelling, cooking routine dishes, and so on. He was bored.

It took him a little while to realize that he was in a rut: visit his restaurants, cook the menu for some VIPs, meet and greet some people, fly off to the next restaurant, and repeat. Everytime he cooked, it felt as if he were shaving another percent of his passion. It was the biggest disappointment he had experienced so far.

The redhead let out a sigh and then felt a raindrop plop on his nose. Great.

He could hear umbrellas opening all around him whereas he only had his phone, wallet, and keys in his pocket. It started raining harder and Akashi quickly turned into the nearest street to avoid all the other running pedestrians and stood under an awning. It was really coming down and there was no way he could possibly run home nor want to hail a cab in this mess so waiting it out it was.

He looked around and realized that he was standing in front of a cafe. It was a little bit odd that it was on such a secluded street but hey, it was opened and at least he could wait in there.

He walked in and was greeted by soft colors and the chime of the door bell. The walls were rustic baby blue and white bricks and right next to the entrance was a large window that had a view of the empty streets. There was one white wooden circular table with two chairs that had the view and three feet behind it was a display case full of desserts and pastries that were basically glistening and full of detail. On top of it were circular display trays full of cupcakes, cookies, and a pie. Perpendicular to it was the cash register with a connecting coffee bar that had two stools and across from the bar table was a large blackboard.

Although the place was smaller than what Akashi was used to, it was the best he could do for now.

"We're closed." A bluenette walked out of the connecting kitchen to the behind-the-counter door.

"The door was opened and even said the cafe was opened," Akashi responded pointing at the open/closed flip sign.

"Well we're closed now."

"Do you mind if I stay for a little bit until the rain lightens up at least?" the redhead asked putting on his most charming smile.

"... Fine but you have to be a customer."

Akashi kept his smile and then walked to go sit at the bar while taking his coat off.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Nothing too sweet and something hot."

The other man nodded while Akashi watched him move behind the counter and start on whatever.

Akashi couldn't help but admire the other. The man's baby blue locks were somewhat long at his neck and his bangs slightly fell on his long lashes. His heart-shaped face had rosy cheeks that were slightly puffed out from his baby fat and the rest of his skin was milky and flawless all over. And those eyes. Those eyes that Akashi caught a glimpse of were gorgeous. In the shadows they were a dark aquamarine whereas in the light they shimmered like the Mediterranean Sea.

"It's rude to stare," the man said.

"Is it?" Akashi said a little bit amused.

The bluenette turned around and put a cup of peppermint tea and a matching saucer in front of the other with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you," Akashi replied while taking a careful sip. "What's your name?"

The bluenette went to the pie case and split a large piece into two before putting one on a white plate with silver trimmings on the edge.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the other answered while settling it in front of Akashi.

It was a lemon meringue pie and it was absolutely perfect. Visually, it was stunning. On the bottom, the crust was flakey and a golden brown hue with a yellow filling that had a slight shine. The meringue from the side was airy and smooth along with the top that looked like swirls due to the light browness from the use of a blowtorch. The ratio of the lemon curd versus the meringue was 70/30 and the slice was just glistening.

Akashi took a bite and looks definitely were deceiving. The pie was even better than it looked. He could taste the twang of sourness from the lemon then quickly flushed by the sweetness of the meringue and filling. The crust had a slight crunch that contrasted with the overall softness and he could smell the aroma of the ingredients put into the pastry.

"This is phenomenal. Compliments to the chef."

"Thank you." Kuroko's cheeks flushed pink. "That means a lot to me… especially by the one and only Akashi Seijurou."

"So you know who I am."

"Of course. It's hard not to recognize the prodigy chef who has accomplished so much."

The redhead didn't respond to that but instead took another bite and changed the conversation. "Is this fresh?"

"You're a little late to taste the freshness, don't you think?" Kuroko looked and the clock behind him.

"Nevertheless, this is delicious." Akashi looked around the cafe and his eyes landed on the display cases. From afar, the desserts looked pretty simple but he knew better. He knew that each cupcake on that circular display was probably as if a chef spent an hour creating that one thing alone. In fact, every edible thing in here might have had the same attention to detail and Akashi was definitely impressed if it was. "Bring me something on display."

"Any preferences?"

"Surprise me."

Kuroko took out the remaining desserts in his case and put it on the table. There were a couple colorful macarons, namagashis, a mini black forest cake, and a couple of cookies. They were the leftovers of the day and it was pretty amusing.

Never has Akashi been given the leftovers of any food store. Being a big name and a particularly harsh critic, everyone only produced the freshest ingredients or cooked to order to avoid a scathing review or embarrassment. But then again, it wasn't Kuroko's fault that he came in so late.

"They're all made here if that's what you're wondering," the bluenette explained. "You can try all of them if you'd like. I have to get rid of the ones that didn't sell out today anyways."

Akashi nodded and inspected each one. All the desserts were gorgeous. They weren't gourmet like what he was used to receiving but they also weren't amateur. Each one had its own design that wasn't over the top nor too plain to the eye. Just the presentation alone was enough for Akashi to see the techniques used to create them and it pique his interest.

He tried a bit of everything and each seemed to triumph the last; however, he stopped at the red violet-shaped namagashis and that was when he remembered why he wasn't fond of desserts and preferred sticking with more savory dishes. It was the *nostalgia he'd first get and then the grief filled memories.*

His fork was still in his hands but he didn't dare to touch it. Don't get him wrong. The violet like sweet was exponentially more delectable than the ones bought in packages and the time and effort to make it was respectable but he couldn't eat it. He just felt inner turmoil just by looking at it.

He looked at the entrance leading to the kitchen and then took another look at the dessert. It was so delicate and it took nimble fingers and skills to make such a thing. He was proud for the bluenette to create such a beauty that most people didn't bother to make at home but he left it untouched. Instead, he left a hundred dollar bill under his empty mug and wrote a note saying thank you and left.

It may have still been raining but Akashi didn't want to face any possible questions Kuroko might raise and may have. Even though his mood was a little more dampened, he finally found something interesting and maybe- just maybe- he could break his rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the nostalgia is definitely important to Akashi's character (allshallberevealedeventually)  
> *I imagine the Red Phoenix to look a bit like Il Ristorante in Bvlgari in Tokyo (search it up! it's pretty nice!)  
> ALSO movie recommendation if you enjoy cooking shows or food shows! WATCH BURNT with Bradley Cooper!  
> KUDOS, COMMENT, BOOKMARK!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE  
> Originally I had one really loooooong chapter but I decided to split in two!  
> Enjoy

Kuroko walked into the glass elevator and pressed on the fortieth floor button. The week had been eventful to say the least and he was stupefied.

Kuroko couldn't believe that Akashi Seijuro actually stepped into his cafe. He never thought that he'd meet someone that famous since his location was pretty obscure or that he'd meet someone he idolized, no less. He had already met many colorful characters in the past few months but he didn't expect to meet anymore new ones.

He remember when he first met Kise. It was completely by accident on a slow afternoon. The blond pretty much crashed into his store (almost destroying his door) and crawled under his table to hide from a crowd of girls that instantly ran by after he tumbled in. Of course it was quite humorous but at the same time annoying.

FLASHBACK

" _ Hello, and you are?" Kuroko asked staring at the blond. _

" _ H-h-hello, do you mind if I duck in here for a little bit?" the other chuckled. _

" _ Only if you're a customer." _

_ The blond peeked through the large window behind him and he could still see the girls. Hell they even fanned out to search for him. "If I buy something, can you close the curtains and say your cafe's closed?" _

" _ Only if you buy the right amount." _

" _ Huh?! T-t-that's extortion!" The man pointed at him accusingly. _

_ Kuroko shrugged with a small smile. "I'll start you off with a drink and you can sit at the bar." _

_ The blond pouted but listened anyways not wanting to piss off the owner and have him reveal his location to his rabid fans. He took a seat while Kuroko went to close the curtains and change his sign from opened to closed. _

_ When he returned to behind the counter, he made a chai tea latte with honey and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. He placed it in front of Kise and gestured him to drink.  _

" _ Since you're probably going to be here for a while, what's your name?" _

" _ Kise Ryouta." _

" _ And do I want to know why those girls were chasing you?" _

" _ They're my fans! I love them but sometimes they get a little bit too extreme for my liking and it's not like I can just shove them away if they jump on me," Kise exclaimed while cupping his hands around his mug. He took a deep inhale and grinned before taking a careful sip. "This is amazing!" _

" _ Thank you." _

" _ What's your name?" _

" _ Kuroko Tetsuya. And welcome to Niji Cafe." _

_ The two (more like Kise) began talking and before they knew it, two hours had passed. Kuroko continued to feed him cupcakes and cookies as he listened to the other ramble about his day, his life, and occasionally praise his homemade desserts and pastries. The only time the bluenette fully focused on what Kise was talking about was when he told him that he worked as the sommelier of the Red Phoenix. He would have pried for more information especially about the illustrious owner; however, a phone call interrupted them and set a calm Kise into full panic mode. The blond quickly got his things together and paid almost a hundred dollars over the actual cost before apologizing and sprinting out like someone set him on fire. _

_ Kuroko never expected to see him again but the next time Kise came around, he brought his friend, Momoi. He thought she hated him at first since she pretty much dismissed him and barely spoke; however, the next time she came in alone to pick up three dozens of cupcakes Kise ordered, they got to spend time together. _

_ Much to Kuroko's surprise, Momoi seemed to develop a crush on him after he saved her from almost getting hit by a car when she was pushed by the crowd waiting for the light. It really wasn't a big deal and anyone would've done that but in her eyes, Kuroko was her knight in shining armor who threw away his precious cupcakes that he slaved all morning to make just to save her. _

Kuroko didn't think that those two would interact with him so much. He was just an owner of a little cafe that wasn't very popular at all. Them meeting was serendipitous and he was glad that they would visit as much as they can before or after work or on their time off. They were very loud personalities- something Kuroko wasn't extremely fond of- but as much as he hated to admit, they've become a routine.

The bluenette draped his coat on his arm as he stepped into an elevator and started going up. As each floor passed, he got a higher and higher view of Tokyo at night. He would've loved staying in the 7ft by 8ft box a little longer to admire what he rarely got to see in person but there was a ding and he was now stepping out to the entrance of the Red Phoenix.

He would've never come up to such a place due to the price of just eating one dish, not wanting to destroy his weekly nut, nor risk bumping into Akashi.

The day the redhead came in was a surprise but when he left to wipe down the rest of his kitchen and returned, Akashi was gone and there was still leftover food on his counter. All he got was a thank you note and that was just confusing.

He wasn't sure if he somehow offended the man or maybe he overestimated his food at first and then as he kept eating he realized Kuroko's baking was mediocre at best. He was glad that Akashi didn't dine and dash (not that he would) but he would've been more happy to get a review and talk to his idol for a little bit longer. He was… disappointed.

He stopped and marvelled at the line of customers dressed in clothes that was equivalent or more than the amount he made in a week. They were all waiting for their dinner reservations and chatting amongst their groups. He felt like a carnation in a bouquet of roses.

"Tetsu-kun?"

He found Momoi in a black scoop neck dress with three-quarter sleeves paired with black heels. Her pink hair was tied into a messy bun with some of her bangs loosely cupping her face. Even though she was a hostess, she looked like a celebrity who was coming in for dinner.

She threw her arms around the bluenette and basically cuddled him right there. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"Good evening. My friend, Kagami-kun, forgot his chef's jacket." Kuroko held up a bag as proof. "He's supposed to start work tonight so I'm just here to deliver it before I go home."

"Kagamin? Oh! How do you two know each other?" Momoi asked.

"We're roommates. Do you mind giving this to him?"

The pink haired lady looked around herself nervously. "I don't think I can right now since dinner service is about to start. Sorry Tetsu-kun… But you can give it to him yourself if you'd like!"

Kuroko looked at the line of customers and caught a glimpse of the dining area. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course! The kitchen is all the way down to your left when you walk in and then take another left to where the restrooms should be and across from that should be the doors to the kitchen."

Kuroko simply nodded and followed the directions.

Once he stepped inside, his eyes widened in marvel. The Red Phoenix* was absolutely the epitome of class and held the appearance of a five star restaurant.

The ceiling was incredibly high with literal balls of light hanging down in the middle that illuminated a soft orange with a hint of red. The floor to ceiling window gave a view of the night sky and lights from the streets below and they were separated by columns with an obscure wall lamp. Nearest to the window and next to the aisle borders were square tables while the middle aisle had circular tables covered in white linens and decorated with silverware and pristine wine glasses. Servers were already carrying trays of thousand dollar wine and champagne bottles that stood tall and magnificent for the wealthy and he could smell the passing plates of appetizers.

He took in as much as he can and walked as slow as possible without attracting attention to himself. This was indeed the height of extravagance and who knew when he'd ever see such a beautiful restaurant like this ever again?

Once he reached a different opening where servers kept coming in and out of, he was finally at his destination; however, before he could walk in, someone blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, but customers are not allowed to go in the kitchen," the person said.

Kuroko looked all the way up at whoever. It was a man with green hair that swept his eyes softly and he adorned black frames in front of his emerald eyes. He wore a black suit that framed his long body perfectly and peculiarly, his fingers were taped with white masking tape.

"I apologize but I'm not a customer."

The lingering face of indifference morphed into a scowl. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I have to give something to a friend. Momoi-chan gave me permission to come in."

"Did she now?" He pushed up his frames. "Nice try but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You can ask her your-."

The man grabbed his arm with a firm grip and started leading him out and back into the dining room while Kuroko tried to explain to the stubborn other.

"Kuroko?"

The two of them turned around and Akashi was standing there with his chef's jacket on and his scarlet locks were pushed back with gel. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his forearms and despite coming from the kitchen, his uniform was spotless.

"What are you doing Shintarou?"

"It seems like he somehow got in here and was about to trespass into the kitchen."

"Hello Akashi-san. This is a misunderstanding. I was just going to give Kagami-kun his clothes." Kuroko emphasized by showing the bag in his hand at eye level.

Akashi just looked at him for a moment and then back at the green haired man.

"You can let go of him. I'll escort him through the kitchen."

Although looking at the bluenette and redhead suspiciously, he obeyed and left to the dining room to greet some of the guests.

"Don't mind him. It's just that dinner service can get a bit hectic." Akashi held out his hand and pointed to the direction they just came from. "I'll take you there."

Kuroko nodded nervously and followed the other's lead. "I didn't know you were going to be cooking tonight?"

"More like expediting for a little bit." Akashi pushed open the kitchen doors and Kuroko was in awe.

The bluenette has never seen an actual running kitchen especially at such a large scale. Sure everyone has caught a glimpse of a restaurant's kitchen every now and then but the Red Phoenix's was gorgeous despite the moving people inside.

Unlike the average restaurant kitchen that was cluttered due to equipment taking up most of the space and chefs basically having two feet of personal space, this kitchen was pretty spread apart. Right when you walked in, you could see the pass that was a long stainless steel table for finished plates with heating lamps hung above it and next to it was the opening to go into the heart of the area. But before you entered the workspace of a team of chefs and cooks, was a refrigeration unit solely for the large number of wines. Behind the pass, the middle of the room was the most occupied as it had two long tables in which was dedicated to multiple ranges, grills, and at the end of each that was closest to the pass were prep tables for plating and last minute checks.

At the far left of the main stations, closest to the wall, was the cleaning station where all the dirty plates ended up and further down was the walk-in freezer. On the exact opposite side was the pastry chef's station that seemed to stand by itself with two large ovens, a gas range, a chill blaster, a refrigerator, and a sink next to the wall while one stainless steel table sat in front of it as the dessert plating area and another was used for cooking. There were utensil, mixers, and sets that sat on organized shelves and the junior pastry chefs were beginning to prep for the night.

The line cooks were in their own area, making sure that the ingredients were properly prepared and there was no shortage for the sous chefs and for any other chefs in their stations. Servers either waited patiently and ready to pick up the dishes at the pass or were being called to the window by the expeditor and there was yelling for the next orders or the food needed to complete a dish.

The rhythm in the kitchen was flowing without ever missing a beat. Any blunders were immediately fixed and the level of efficiency was almost robotic. Everyone had a place and a goal to accomplish for the night and their movements were domino effects to each other.

"Taiga's cooking right now but you can quickly greet him and give him the bag," Akashi informed while gesturing to where the voices were the loudest.

The two of them walked over to the current expeditor who had his long jet black hair tied back and small beads of sweat running down his temple as he checked the tickets on the ticket holder. He was calling out orders and checking any plates that came out.

"Reo."

"I need another braised rabb-! S-Sei-chan!" The man looked at his boss and then to Kuroko. His eyebrow arched up as he looked at the pedestrian clothes Kuroko was wearing. He stood out as it was obvious that he wasn't part of the staff. "Who's this?"

"A friend. This is my expeditor for the night, Mibuchi Reo," Akashi quickly introduced. "Where's Taiga?"

"Kagami!" Mibuchi shouted.

"W-WHAT?! I ALREADY SAID I NEEDED THREE MORE MINUTES!"

Behind the kitchen pass, there was another redhead but his hair was rougher and darker and he was a lot taller. He was working a pan with what appears to be chicken and you could clearly see the muscles in his forearm flexing and relaxing. He was sweaty and his uniform was slowly getting greasy and dirty from cooking.

"WELL THEN COOK FASTER!" another chef shouted back. He was right next to Kagami and they were pretty much the same build; however, this one was a lot tanner and had short navy hair.

"FUCK OFF AOMINE! IF I COOKED ANY FASTER, IT MIGHT AS WELL BE RAW!"

"THEN YOU'D BE A SHITTY COOK!"

"FUCK YOU, GANGURO!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, BASKETBALL FREAK-!""

"Taiga, Daiki."

Kuroko watched as Akashi look a little bit annoyed and almost as if he were ready to to throw one of his William-Sonoma knife sets at the two.

"W-what's up, Akashi?" the tanner one said once he recognized the boss's voice.

"Taiga, Kuroko's here to see you."

"What? No he's not, he should be at home alread-." Kagami didn't even bother to look back and continued working.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"N-no! Why would he be h-?"

"Hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko tried to shout over the sounds of the burners and clanging of the plates.

Kagami turned around momentarily to search for the voice and then looked away only to do a double take before almost dropping the very hot, oiled up pan. "Kuroko?!"

"You forgot your uniform." The bluenette lifted up a bag with indifference.

"Y-you didn't have to come all the way to give it to me!"

"Oi shut up. Either get your shit from your girlfriend or continue cooking like you're supposed to!" Aomine scolded as he plated another dish.

Kagami glared and quickly yanked a junior chef into his position and told the anxious other everything before leaving. The six foot tall man dashed and dodged all of the other chefs in the back and it took less than two minutes to stand in front of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I like how you packed everything and left it on our dining table but somehow still forgot to take it with you. I even reminded you."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"And on your first day too."

Kagami looked as if he were either pouting or frowning with embarrassment.

Akashi looked at the pair at the corner of his eyes as they bickered while simultaneously watching the food coming out. He knew it was none of his business but he was a little curious. He never really expected to meet Kuroko again since their encounter was all due to luck. Honestly, when he went home, he wasn't expecting to ever see the blue haired man but that didn't mean he wasn't in Akashi's thoughts.

Every now and then Kuroko snuck into his mind. The sight of sweets made him question if Kuroko could possibly make it better, his pastry chef made him wonder what it would be like if the bluenette worked there too, and the light blue hue of anything seemed to remind him of the encounter but Akashi never bothered to go back to the quaint little store. There was no purpose of going back, at least no non-personal motive.

He had to admit that the bluenette did have a talent for making sweets. He wasn't sure if Kuroko could make gourmet desserts but by looking at what he has made before, with some training and practice, Kuroko could be running a larger operation rather than working in a dingy cafe. He was a hidden gem.

"Would you like to stay to watch a dinner service?"

Kagami, Mibuchi, and Kuroko looked at the redhead. Did those words actually come out of his mouth?

"W-why?!" Kagami was the first to respond but the other redhead paid no mind.

"W-we're more busy tonight Sei-kun. We're completely double booked and I don't think having any visitors is a-," Mibuchi said.

"I'm not speaking to any of you except for Tetsuya," Akashi said exuding authority. "What do you say?"

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay? I don't want to be in anyone's-?"

"I am the owner of this establishment and I know how my kitchen performs. Your presence is not a problem at all."

"Well... if Akashi-san approves then I guess there's no reason to deny such an offer."

"Good." The redhead smiled to himself and then looked at the two employees fixated on him. "Have the two of you given up before service has even ended?"

"N-NO!"

And just like that, the two scrambled back to their positions and went back to work.

"You can watch with me behind the line and I'll take you around to each station when it isn't as busy. For now just stay at the-," Akashi explained.

"You won't be cooking?"

"... I didn't plan to. Why would I?"

"Oh…" Kuroko looked a little disappointed. "I was under the impression that you would be tonight since you're wearing your chef's jacket and all…"

Akashi looked at the other and paused momentarily. It was kind of cute seeing Kuroko pout like a child but at the same time he didn't want to see him disheartened. Cooking his menu wasn't hard; he's done it over a hundred times and could instruct detail by detail of how each appetizer, entree, garnish, and sauce should be made. He wasn't thrilled to cook but it couldn't hurt.

"Do you really want to see me behind a stove tonight?"

"That would be amazing but if you don't want to, it's okay. Watching the other chefs is pretty incredible too plus, I can watch Kagami-kun work."

_ I want your eyes on me,  _ Akashi thought as he watched the turquoise orbs wander around his kitchen.

"Fine. Daiki, take a break."

"Huh? You serious, Akashi?" the chef questioned slightly eying the two. The stare from the heterochromatic eyes was all he needed as confirmation. "Thought you'd never ask!"

The tanned man quickly got off of the station and went around the other chefs as Akashi swapped spots with him.

All everyone else could do was watch the prodigy get ready. They looked torn from trying to focus on their dishes and wanting to watch him. It was a privilege to see a highly ranked chef to prepare dishes after dishes for a whole service but at the same it also raised the need for perfection tonight. There was fear and awe tonight that seemed to ignite the kitchen.

"You're really something for making him," Aomine commented while leaning on a table in front of Kuroko. "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"So you're also the one Kise and Momoi won't shut up about too?"

"I guess so," Kuroko responded.

He was no longer really paying attention to him as he watched Akashi turn on his burners and continue making the appetizers that Aomine left off at. Instead of halting the rhythm or slowing it down, he easily jumped in and joined the pace. In fact, it was more like he began to direct it as if he were the conductor and everyone else was the orchestra.

His movements were effortless as he moved around to different pans and worked through the chaos of different chefs racing to catch up to him but also making sure that whatever they put on the ceramic white dishes were above standards. Akashi was barely sweating or showing any signs of frustration or fatigue as he called out to other chefs to remake or tweak the things they put up or gave to him. Kagami was completely focused on his role while glancing at what the other was doing every now and then, hoping to be able to learn something new.

Having Akashi Seijuro- no, watching Akashi Seijuro move in a kitchen was priceless. There was no flaw in his skills and it was obvious as to why he was considered a top chef in the culinary world.

"Mesmerizing?" Aomine asked as he looked on with Kuroko.

"Very."

"Do you want to cook like him some day too?"

"I'm not sure if I want to. I don't even know if I can reach such a level."

"Can you even cook? From what I heard, you only make sweets."

"I tried making breakfast once but I ended up with soggy rice that was undercooked, sweetened miso soup paste, and raw salmon that was drowned with soy sauce. I set off the fire alarm too and almost burned Kagami-kun with a hot pan."

Aomine guffawed. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he tried to contain himself but it was just so ridiculous. "You're a funny guy Tetsu. I like you!"

Kuroko pouted slightly and continued watching the redhead's work.

Mibuchi was calling out orders every now and then and checking on in-progress tickets while Akashi smoothly complied. With him in the kitchen, plates were arriving at the window at perfect timings and nothing was ever backed up. There was order and a calmness that went throughout the kitchen.

With everything that the redhead made, there was the delicious aroma of it: the smell of sauteed potatoes and other vegetables, sizzling meats on the skillets, fish skin crisping in the oiled pans, and powdered seasoning sprinkled on top of whatever increased the mouth watering fragrances. It was heavenly.

"Akashi is another level isn't he?" Aomine chuckled as he watched Kuroko intently watch every movement.

"He is. But something… something isn't right."

"Huh?" Aomine looked back at his boss, searching for any abnormalities, injuries, or flaws. Whatever Kuroko saw was not what he was seeing at all. "What do you mean?

_ Akashi, he… he looks bored _ , Kuroko thought to himself but then quickly shook his head and looked at the other chefs.

"Tetsuya, you don't have to watch me all night. You can go to other stations if you'd like. Daiki will escort you," Akashi said without looking at the two. He barely lifted his gaze from his cookware.

"Why do I have to babysit?!"

"Then you can get back to work and wipe down all the stations until they're spotless after service-."

"Heeeey!" Aomine quickly cupped Kuroko's shoulders and pushed him away from the window. "Let's go see some other people!"

Kuroko simply nodded with one last look at the redheads before getting maneuvered to different sections.

It was a little bit crowded with them two as visitors but they stood off to the side so Aomine could explain the functions and importance of each station. They stopped in front of the grill station and it only had two men on it.

"Nebuya in charge of this right here. It's quite a simple job since the grill does most of the work-."

"SCREW YOU!" a large dark man with facial hair yelled while pointing his tongs at Aomine.

"However, I guess the gorilla is an expert on the grill since his food never comes out raw."

"Damn fucking right! Why do you think I was hired?!"

"Just because you don't plate raw food doesn't mean you don't burn the shit out of them!" Aomine laughed and then quickly moved on before Nebuya could throw a plate or a piece of meat at him.

They moved on to the prep cooks that were either assisting the chefs who were participating in the service or preparing a little more food in case of a shortage. Aomine brought Kuroko around the whole island of burners and introduced him to the head chef of each one.

He couldn't help but feel kind of bad for distracting them and more for Aomine's taunting and disturbance, but he was grateful. He already knew the positions and importance of each one in the kitchen but hasn't seen every single one of them in action simultaneously. It was like watching a group of dancers up close and personal one by one while they did the choreography and each component was essential to the performance all together.

"Hey, Tetsu. Wanna watch the pastry chef work? I think he's about start."

"That would be nice."

Aomine nodded and they headed over to the other side of the room. "Usually Murasakibara would be working as the head chef but I think he's giving his sous chef, Hide Toshio, a chance to lead tonight since he isn't here."

As they got closer, they were presented with an unwelcoming sight. There was a man who looked like he was in forties who was yelling at one of the juniors. They could see that the pastry station was already covered with half prepared food as there were a couple used electric stand mixers and juicers, opened cartons of eggs, dirty measuring cups and spoons, and peeled mangoes. Everything was fanned out on the table but the production of whatever was halted by the head chef of the night.

"What do you mean we're missing the gelatin?" Hide scolded at one of the juniors. "Do you know why a panna cotta's a panna cotta?! Do you even know what it is?"

"I-It's a Italian pudding-like des-."

"No, it's literally named cooked cream and it's texture is like a pudding due to using, guess what?  _ Gelatin _ . So how the hell are we going to make it set without gelatin?! I'm not trying to make a paste!"

"What's going on?" Aomine asked.

"What's going on is that this idiot forgot to restock and now it's going to screw up the dinner service!" Hide snapped and then turned back at the horrified other. "Where did they even find you? You only had one fucking job!"

"It's not his fault," another junior chef butted in calmly. She had an annoyed look on her face and easily shielded her partner. "You never said that we were going to make panna cottas. You specifically told all of us that we'd be making mango tarte tatin so we stocked up with more flour!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"Excuse me, but can't you make something else?" Kuroko spoke up and Hide looked at him with rage. "There's no point of yelling at anyone when what has happened already happened. Unless you're going to run out for gelatin, I suggest that you make something else before you delay tonight's service."

The junior chefs jaw dropped at the newcomer and looked at Kuroko with a mixture of fear, relief, and admiration for standing up for them. Hide, however, looked like his red face was about to explode like a volcano.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my kitchen?!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya and this isn't your kitchen."

"It is my fucking kitchen tonight! Shouldn't you be outside?"

"Fuck off, Hide," Aomine said. "Akashi invited him."

"Did he invite him to cook or observe?"

"Observe."

Hide looked back at the bluenette and scowled. "Then shut up and observe like a good boy."

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do Hide-san?"

"W-what would you like to m-make instead?" a junior chef asked.

"You have about an hour and a half to two before Akashi gets pissed off for not having a dessert portion tonight," Aomine added. "You know how Akashi can get."

Hide froze and the redness from his face quickly paled. "I... I need a breather! I'll be back in five minutes with a better idea!"

The so called head chef for the night quickly made a beeline for the exit. The other pastry chefs stood there not knowing what to do while Kuroko and Aomine just looked at the state of the kitchen. Everything seemed to be disastrous on this side of the kitchen whereas on the other side, everything was running smoothly. Time was not going to stop for them even if Hide stepped out for a moment and there was no way the customers wouldn't be disappointed or would be forgiving for not getting the full three course meal they were expecting from one of Akashi Seijuro's famed restaurants.

"Um, excuse me um," Kuroko started while gesturing the two for their names.

"S-Sakurai Ryo."

"Masako Araki."

"Would you mind if I helped out a little bit?" Kuroko asked.

"I thought you were just an observer," Masako said sternly. "And do you even know how to make something gourmet within the time limit we have?"

"Well, I can try if you don't mind me taking the lead. Plus it's better to start something rather than waiting for Hide-san who doesn't know what to make."

The two looked at each other and then back to Kuroko. Sakurai quickly spoke up before Masako could turn down the offer. "Y-yeah, why not?"

Kuroko smiled and rolled up his sleeves before washing his hands at the sink. He didn't plan to make anything more today but surprisingly, they were in need of guidance and to cook at least once in a kitchen like this was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass.

"Sakurai-kun, what have you you prepped so far?"

"U-um! W-we- well! We did-"

"Most of the mangoes have been pitted and pureed in the blenders but we need about one hundred servings for the approximate eighty customers and we were about to start mixing the cream, sugar, and vanilla bean," Masako said out loud. She stood behind Kuroko with crossed arms as he washed his hands.

"Okay, then please puree until we have a hundred portions and then start whipping the heavy cream until it's medium in thickness while Sakurai-kun"- Kuroko turned to the nervous brunette- " I need forty egg whites beaten until they're frothy and when you're finished, I need about four cups of lime juice ."

"Y-yes!" Sakurai quickly complied while stumbling to the walk-in freezer.

Masako waited for Sakurai to leave before turning to Kuroko with a skeptical look. "You plan to make a mango mousse for tonight's dessert portion?"

"Yes." The bluenette moved to take out a clean electric mixing stand, vanilla extract, and heavy cream. "I'm also going to make a creme brulee as a second dessert just in case the mousse doesn't set in time or if someone wants something else. Do you have any mint leaves?"

"Why would you even think that  _ that _ would be worthy enough to serve here?! You realize if you fuck up, we've fucked up too for trusting you! Akashi-san will literally-."

"Masako-san, I understand your concerns but if you don't feel up to the task or want your name tied to this, I'm okay with it. I'll take full responsibility and if I fail, I'll fail alone instead of dragging the whole team down. If your decision is to not join Sakurai-kun and I, please step off. Now about that mint."

Masako didn't say a word but instead turned around, whipping her long jet black hair, before returning to puree the mangoes and do what she was instructed. She eyed the bluenette while multi-tasking to complete everything efficiently and perfectly and couldn't help but feel ambivalent. A stranger was in her kitchen; a stranger who may as well be holding her whole career in his hands; a stranger she'd just have to trust for now.

The absence of Hiro and Murasakibara was a huge problem as to who would lead that night. She did know how to be a leader but it was a lot more pressure when it was only two people, including herself, manning one station that was supposed to serve eighty guests within one and a half to two hours. Every plate had to be to perfection and the slightest flaw would've meant the end of her presence in the culinary world and the potential label of the embarrassment who failed a service in Akashi's restaurant. It was hard enough to be able to be part of the staff however being replaced was as easy as the snap of her fingers.

"Are you sure you've got this?"

"Of course."

_ You better not fail _ .

"Mint is in the freezer."

Kuroko smiled to himself and nodded before heading off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

About an hour and a half later, surprisingly, the pastry team was actually finished on time. With some occasional scolding, corrections, and comments from Kuroko, everything was eventually ready and on time for the servers to start taking the plates out to diners.

The stainless steel table was lined up with mango mousse and then creme brulee to mango mousse to creme brulee and so on. The mousses were a light yellow orange with cubed mangos on top and a small mint leaf in the middle. They were in small ceramic bowls with a saucer underneath and a spoon on the side to for the dessert. The creme brulees were in wide ramekins with beautifully burnt sugar on top giving it an amber hue and it was plated on top of a matching plate that had a spoon on it.

Honestly, they weren't as intricate as the appetizers and entrees but Kuroko had faith in them. Desserts were his specialty.

He watched as each dessert was picked up and brought into the dining room. Never has he ever felt so nervous. He had never made any food at a large scale nor for very wealthy customers that were expecting the best of the best.

He looked at his partners of tonight and they were calmly wiping down the kitchen. "Sakurai-kun, Masako-chan...;"- he bowed-" thank you for letting me cook along with the both of you tonight."

"K-Kuroko-kun!" Sakurai gasped. The brunette quickly lifted the other from his formalness and smiled. "T-thank you for helping us out tonight."

"You two are too stiff. Just be happy that everything has been done and was cooked through and through," Masako commented while putting dirty bowls and cups into the sink. "Stop slacking off and get to cleaning."

Kuroko nodded and went with her advice to distract himself from the possible range of reviews he could get. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be slightly freaked out as more plates went out of the kitchen. He even had the fear that Midorima would come in and announce that the diners hated the desserts and wanted Akashi to compensate for the mess. It scared him even more that Akashi  _ did _ leave the kitchen to greet some of the guests and came back in glancing at him. It was nerve wrecking and Kuroko was never outwardly expressive with his insecurities.

He continued trying to clean up everything but his mind was in overdrive.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko involuntarily jumped at his name and quickly turned around to find Akashi standing there with a light smile. The redhead's hair that was pushed back earlier was slightly frayed and the white chef's jacket was dirtied by oil and sauces. Everyone in the kitchen was done with the service looking tired and ready to go home but Akashi was still his calm self. If not, a little bit happier.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

"I heard you were in charge of making the desserts tonight."

"I-I apologize if I overstepped after you graciously allowed me to see your-"

"It's fine."

"-kitchen working tonight and sorry about usurping Hide-san's-... Wait, what?"

"I'm fine with you taking over tonight."

"You are? What about Hide-san?"

"He was fired after showing that he wasn't responsible to run a kitchen nor was he able to act as a leader when he continuously claimed that he could run it better than my head chef."

"Oh… I didn't mean for him to-."

"It's not your fault. You did good tonight."

Kuroko's ears perked up. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Akashi smiled and then walked over to the table with four leftover plates. "Tell me, why did you decide to make this out of all things?"

The redhead leaned on the table as he Kuroko walked to stand in front of him. He easily dug into the bowl of mousse and took a bite.

"I didn't want to waste the mango purees that were already made before I came so even if there wasn't gelatin, I know how to make a mousse without it."

"Yes. It's very creamy and holds its texture." Akashi took another bite and then moved onto the creme brulee.

He dug a clean spoon into the ramekin and he could hear the light crackling of the burnt sugar. Underneath the amber was a rich cream-colored custard that was incredibly smooth without any air bubbles or inconsistencies. Once in his mouth, he could taste the contrasting textures and flavors. While the custard wasn't as sugar-ridden, the burnt sugar was a bang of sweetness and the coarseness off the hardened sugar wonderfully mixed with the softness.

"Reminds me of Paris."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Kuroko could feel his cheeks heat up with pride.

"Why didn't you add more garnish or spruce up your plates a little more?"

"You're dishes are truly beautiful and I felt that if I were to try to make them intricate and fancy, it would look more gaudy than I'd want them to be. Sometimes a little simplicity is best, don't you think?"

Akashi chuckled and then stood up straight, putting his hands on the edge of the table. Red and yellow eyes met blue ones head on and there was no waver between them.

Kuroko was a lot more relaxed after hearing a review from his idol and the blush he had earlier was slowly receding. He felt like his normal calm self and almost forgot that he just completed a service until he heard plates clanging.

"Tetsuya, become one of my pastry chefs."

…

And then, instead of his mind being a jumbled mess, Kuroko's head went blank.

"Pardon?"

"Work for me, in this restaurant."

…

"I-I don't really know what to say?"

"Say yes. Becoming part of this kitchen can take you to great heights. It's only upwards from here if you can keep up with the pace and I'm confident that you will. Your name will become well-known and if you ever decide to open up your own place, it'd be exponentially more famous than the one you have right now." Akashi looked determined and didn't even back off when the other looked like he was internally struggling. "You can have more experience here and learn from other chefs that will only increase your knowledge and techniques-."

"Akashi-kun, you've been asking a lot of questions tonight so let me return one: do you like cooking?" Kuroko's calm demeanor turned serious.

He was stunned by the offer and was so close to agreeing enthusiastically but then he remembered Akashi's cooking. Don't get him wrong. Hundreds would kill for a job offer from Akashi Seijuro but Kuroko wasn't 100% sure. As he watched the redhead work, he could tell that he wasn't cooking with passion. He wasn't the Akashi Kuroko idolized before he met the guy. There was no fire burning in his eyes but only the goal for a successful service instead of the desire to make diners stay for hours and hours to savor the food brought out and the want to cook more and more because it was a love, not a chore. Kuroko knew what a lack of passion looked like and he didn't want to reach that level any time soon or ever.

"Do I like cooking? Of course. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Don't spout such nonsense."

"Then where's your passion for it? Because it certainly wasn't here tonight."

The redhead frowned. "That's where you're wrong. If I didn't have passion, the food tonight would lack finesse and quality. You can ask the diners tonight about all the dishes I put up and every single one of them will only praise."

Kuroko let out a sigh. He was right: the man lacked passion. "You don't get it Akashi-kun. Passion isn't something someone else should determine for you but something you agree with yourself. Cooking to perfection is one thing but cooking with a feeling and desire is another. The fact that you only cook to keep up your standards and just for the customers' enjoyment and nothing more proves my point."

"Tetsuya-."

"I'm very flattered by your offer and your kindness for allowing me to be in your restaurant and completing a service tonight but I have to respectfully decline." Kuroko took off the spare apron given to him and put it on the table nicely folded.

"So what? You plan on just running away and hiding in that dingy cafe of yours for forever?"

"Believe or not Akashi-kun, I have dreams too but I don't think they'd be accomplished here," Kuroko said with a light smile and not letting the other man's words get to him. "And I'm not hiding in that dingy cafe. I'm just returning to the place that makes me most passionate. You're the one who's hiding."

The bluenette walked away to join Kagami to go home without ever looking back at the half stupefied, half angry redhead.

Someone had finally called him out on his little secret and for once, someone who wasn't himself, was correct without a doubt.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS, COMMENT, BOOKMARK!


	4. Chapter Three

No one was going to say it out loud but Akashi was definitely moping. Or to say the least, the redhead was very displeased… with everything.

Everyone expected him to leave after staying in Tokyo for a couple of days but Akashi stayed to work in the kitchen like a tyrant. He was ten times more critical on every plate that went up and everyone was under the strict impression (more like orders) to be at the restaurant on time and ready to work no matter the day, weather, or situation. He was brutal and practically radiating fury every time he found a miniscule mistake which made him verbally destroy some of his staff and smash his expensive plates onto the floors. Food was not spared when he saw mistakes and any amateur blunders were met with his terrifying criticism and humiliation. When he wasn't pissed off, he was quiet and working by himself. He didn't 'relax' at home or went out with his friends. He'd be the first one in the kitchen and the last one out, never interacting with others if he didn't have to.

For a straight week, Akashi was relentless. Everyone was frightened. Aomine didn't dare to joke around or tease anyone after the redhead tore him a new one when he caught the bluenette trying to slack off during a service, Midorima and Momoi stayed far away from the kitchen and found solace in dealing with their sometimes pretentious customers, Kise would quickly grab what he'd need and didn't dare linger to chat in fear of the redhead's anger, and poor Kagami really did almost get cut with a knife when he was criticized for prepping too slowly and sloppily. It seemed like only the pastry station was left mostly unscathed.

"Aka-chin," a purple giant chimed putting on his coat. "You're not going home yet?"

The redhead was the last one in his pristine, wiped-down kitchen. He was looking at a copy of his menu and had a pencil behind his ear as he scanned the sheet. He barely looked up to see who it was before standing up straight.

"No, you can leave."

"Mmmm. We're all going to some bar Kagami introduced. Wanna come?"

"... Maybe later."

"Okay, well then I'll text you the address if you wanna come but if not, see you on Sunday, Aka-chin."

Once Murasakibara left, the kitchen was quiet again. There was only the hum of the refrigerator and dishwasher working as Akashi scribbled on his papers.

It was finally a Friday night and the restaurant wasn't going to be open the next day so once the shift was over, everyone left as soon as possible. No one was more focused on cleaning than the staff who wanted to disappear and for once go out and enjoy themselves without needing to worry about work. It was rare that they didn't have to work but no one was going to question the miracle.

While everyone was out doing god knows what, Akashi couldn't get over what Kuroko said. Hell, he even knew he was being overbearing the whole entire week but he couldn't help it. He was just so… bothered by the truth and it pissed him off so much that he couldn't change it.

The whole week he tried and tried to change his way of cooking but no matter how he cooked or what techniques he changed, he still felt… nothing. He even stayed late every single day to see if cooking alone in the kitchen would change anything but it didn't. He didn't know what to do.

So now he was even testing if changing the menu would make anything different.

_Now you're just being ridiculous_ , Akashi thought to himself as he scanned his notes on possible changes that weren't needed.

He let out a sigh and then scrubbed his tired face with his hands. His eyes scanned over the area and landed on the clock at the far back. It was only eleven on a Friday night and the redhead had nothing to do.

"One drink can't hurt."

.

.

.

When Akashi arrived in front of the bar, it was pretty packed.

There were a couple smokers and groups of friends hanging out outside or going back in. He could hear the chatter from inside and see the dim lights through the door and window.

When he walked inside, he was met with bodies crowding on top of each other. The place was dimmed with the brightest area being the filled bar that had three plasma screen TVs hung and an expensive stash of liquor behind.

There were only small tables that were surrounded by black rounded booths on one side of the room while on the other side, there was no furniture so people could either dance, chat, or whatever. Music was somewhat loudly being played through the speakers that were obscure as they hid in the darkness of the corners of the room and where the place was most crowded were tipsy dancers grinding agaibst each other.

Akashi smoothly got passed all the touchy hands and people trying to approach him until he stopped at the corner of the bar and unsurprisingly where his staff was.

"Akashichhi?!"

"Are you that drunk that you're seeing him?" Aomine laughed while taking another swig of the beer he was nursing.

"As if I'd get drunk!"

"Stop talking about work," Kagami grumbled.

""B-but he's right the-!"

"Hello."

Aomine looked to the source of the greeting and then choked, spitting out his alcohol all over Kagami. Kagami instantly jumped out of his seat from the wetness and then punched Aomine's arm out of annoyance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay behind longer?" Kise said ignoring at the now arguing men behind him.

"Atsushi invited me. And I got bored."

"I think this is my first time seeing you come out with us," Aomine commented.

The redhead shrugged and looked around. Murasakibara was next to them but was talking to the bartender while eating a bowl of what looked like candy and Midorima sat alone drinking whatever he ordered. His main staff was all here and he could see a few familiar faces on the 'dance floor' or talking to strangers.

"Is everyone from work here?"

"Not everyone."

Akashi turned around and the source to his anger and disappointment with himself throughout the week stood there. Kuroko.

The bluenette had a nonchalant face as a slightly flushed Momoi hung onto his arm like a stuffed animal. He had two beer bottles in his hand and the sleeves of his navy shirt was rolled up.

"Hello Akashi-kun," he simply greeted before making Aomine get out of his seat for Momoi.

The taller protested but Kuroko said something and Aomine backed off.

Akashi was too distracted by the fact that he was actually here, in front of him, to really pay attention to his surroundings.

Whereas he probably looked tired from the long hours of work and restless days, Kuroko looked perfect. Although a little bored, the man didn't even show a hint of fatigue nor seemed fazed by his presence. He was completely casual in the bar and around his friends as he held one-sided conversations with Kise while making sure Momoi was alright from time to time.

A beer was eventually held in front of him, stretched out by Kuroko.

"Would you like a drink?" the bluenette asked.

"I prefer something stronger."

Kuroko smiled and then gestured for him to get closer to the bar.

He watched as Kuroko smoothly ordered and his eyes wandered. He watched the milky expanse of the bluenette's neck stretch slightly in the light of the warm yellow glowing bar and the little sparkle in the blue orbs.

"You're staring again."

Akashi smiled and took the glass of whiskey. "It appears so."

"I've heard you've been driving the kitchen staff crazy."

The redhead's gaze shifted. "Ryouta, Taiga, Daiki."

"W-what! We didn't say anything!" Aomine yelped.

"I know. Stop eavesdropping." Akashi smiled and all three men shivered.

All of them looked at each other and then back at their boss who still wore that leave-before-I-maim-you smile. They took the hint.

"Wow. Akashi-kun sure is frightening," Kuroko laughed as he watched his friends disappear while dragging Momoi away from the danger and into the crowd of people. He sucked his drink through the little black straw of his mojito.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Kuroko leaned in a little closer and rested his head on his bent arm. "After all, if I was I could just return to my 'dingy' cafe to hide from you."

Akashi's eyes widened slightly at the other's words. A part of him felt guilty for saying that to him but the other was applauding his boldness. He looked at his drink. "I… I didn't… I-."

There was the sound of tinkling laughter. Kuroko had his eyes closed and head thrown a little back. Pink flushed his cheeks, not knowing whether if it was from the alcohol or what, and his hands covered his slightly opened mouth.

"Sorry Akashi-kun. I didn't expect you to get flustered."

"I'm not flustered."

"Yes you were."

"I don't get flustered."

"It's cute when you're flustered."

"I really wasn't… But I do apologize for being rude the other day." He took a sip of his drink and let the sweet burning feeling go down. "I shouldn't have been demanding when you were just-."

"Akashi-kun, don't worry about it. What happened, happened… But don't expect me to take back what I told you."

"I didn't plan to."

Kuroko smiled again. "So tell me: why have you been punishing your dear kitchen staff?"

"It's not punishing. Working in my kitchen means the standards are high and if they weren't then I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm teaching them the realities of my kitchen and nothing less than excellence is accepted."

Kuroko nodded as he finished off his drink. "I can understand that. Does the pressure ever get too intense?"

Akashi followed suit by finishing the remainder of alcohol in his glass before waving for another. "By now, I've gotten used to it. Working in the kitchen will always have its frustrating moments."

"You look like you've got everything under control when you cook."

"Like I said, I don't get flustered."

Kuroko smiled as they both were given their second round.

"So Tetsuya. Are you going to interview me and make me talk about work all night or are we going to actually converse?"

Another tinkling laugh. "What would you like to ask me Akashi-kun?"

It seemed like as they talked, they got closer to each other and if they knew that they were practically in each other's personal space, none of them mentioned it. At some point they were pushed against each other due to more people trying to get to the bar and both of them weren't uncomfortable as the drinks kept coming and they kept talking.

Kuroko almost felt bad as the redhead drank more and more while he was drinking slowly, enough to get buzzed but not drunk. But the alcohol was loosening the usual serious man so it wasn't all that bad.

Akashi talked about travelling to different cities and about his earlier days when he was still trying to perfect his own signature dishes while Kuroko listened to every word with a smile and flushed cheeks. The bluenette liked this Akashi more.

He watched as the redhead waved his hands when he talked about arriving at the Cordon Bleu and exploring France. His ruby and gold eyes would shimmer talking about receiving his first Michelin star and now when he smiled, it was with nostalgia and love. And Kuroko wanted that smile to last forever and go into his current cooking. Akashi looked so much happier and spoke with passion instead of the pressuring need for excellence.

The two of them were in their own little bubble and didn't even realize that they've been talking for hours and the crowd had lessened. It wasn't until Akashi needed a breather that they realized that they were pretty tipsy and needed to head out before they eventually reaches the level of drunk.

They left the bar holding onto each other for balance and began to wander off into the night. The streets were mostly empty by this time and only their shared body heats kept each other warm from the chilly October air.

Their voices and laughter filled the silence in the streets as they walked. Instead of parting ways for the night, the two stuck together arm in arm. Unconsciously, Akashi started walking home but Kuroko didn't suggest another direction nor did he, himself, say anything about it until they ended up in front of a tall skyscraper with a large glass door as an entrance.

"Well then, I guess I should let you go home instead of talking your ear off all night," Kuroko said.

Both just stood there at the entrance.

Akashi watched a pink hue stain the other's cheeks and his glossy blue eyes that stared back at him. Kuroko's eyes seemed to start getting heavy and he was slightly shivering from the cold and a bit of fatigue; however, despite the assumptions, he still looked gorgeous in Akashi's eyes.

The bluenette's lashes looked even longer with his eyes half lidded and his hair was soft and wispy as a breeze went by. The light from the lobby of Akashi's condo complex brightened half of the man's face in which one side glowed and the other slightly shadowed. God, and how he looked at him was making Akashi's stomach do somersaults. Kuroko's craned neck that made his face directly look at Akashi made it almost as if he wanted a goodnight kiss.

If he had a little more alcohol, the redhead probably wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation of that welcoming pout.

"Are you tired, Tetsuya?"

"Hm?" The bluenette blinked.

"Would you like to come upstairs? I don't think you should go home alone."

"No it's fine. I think I can call a cab."

"Tetsuya… I don't think getting a cab will be easy at three in the morning."

It took a moment for Kuroko to understand what was said and then he turned around to look at the empty streets.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Akashi asked again with a little smile.

"... If you don't mind? I don't want to intrude-."

Akashi glided to the entrance after the answer and pulled open the heavy doors. He gestured for the other to go in and Kuroko happily complied.

Kuroko's eyes widened in awe at the spacious lobby that was lightly decorated and had expensive marble floors. The walls were high and there were a couple cream colored couches under a white chandelier in the middle of the room. Behind the doorman's white desk was a golden wall that glistened and the doorman who dreadfully had to work through the night shift looked bored out of his mind.

_Why am I not surprised that this place is so pretty?_  Kuroko thought-

"Thank you."

Or maybe he did say that out loud.

The bluenette felt a hand on his lower back and then he was pretty much herded to the elevators. Akashi's hand stayed wrapped around his back the whole ride while Kuroko raved about how beautiful the complex was. The redhead simply let out a short laugh and smiled while allowing the other to continue talking and talking until they stopped in front of his door.

Once Kuroko got inside, he felt like he was opening a present within a present within a present. He was instantly met with a gorgeous living room with plush white couches and a to-die-for view of the city at night. As he walked further in, on his left was a grade-A kitchen that had a white marble island with matching chairs, a double wall oven, a beautiful gas range, and a large refrigerator. And on the right of the living room was the dining room and nearby, a staircase that led up to the second floor which most likely had the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Make yourself a home," Akashi said as he dumped his keys into a glass bowl. He walked to the stairs and then looked at Kuroko who plopped onto one of his couches. "I'll get you a change of clothes. If you want anything to drink or eat, you're welcome to my kitchen."

"Okay," Kuroko chimed.

Once the redhead disappeared upstairs, Kuroko went into the kitchen while running his fingers on the kitchen counters. It was undeniable that this was probably the most taken care of space in the condo as only top of the line equipment, utensils, and furniture resided here. It was a sacred place. Blame the alcohol for all these emotions but Kuroko felt blessed to be in Akashi Seijuro's personal space.

He poured himself a glass of water and then walked to the large windows. They were so high up and with his vision slightly hazy from all the drinks he had tonight made the blend of colors almost look like blurs. He sat down on the floor before he got too dizzy and huddled into a ball.

He could feel his eyelids get heavier but then he heard light footsteps behind him.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see that Akashi had changed into just a plain black shirt with snug gray sweatpants. A neatly folded pile of a white shirt and sweatpants set plopped next to him.

"You can change if you want."

Kuroko murmured a quiet thanks and did exactly that. Too bad he forgot that he wasn't alone in the room but he didn't really care. All he wanted now was to be comfortable and take off his jeans. He looked up and Akashi had a faint blush on his cheeks and he was looking straight ahead out of courtesy.

"Sit down Akashi-kun."

"Wouldn't you rather sit on the couch?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It doesn't face your view."

Akashi smiled and then went to one of his smaller couches that had its back to the window and slowly turned it around. Once it was directly facing his scenic view, he sat down and patted on the spot next to him. The bluenette climbed onto the spot and sighed with content.

They stayed silent and enjoyed each other's company.

"You have a thing for-"

"You were right-"

Both of them turned to face one another as they interrupted each other. The silence was then filled with laughter.

"You can go. I was just going to say that you seem to have a thing for big windows," Kuroko offered.

"I do, don't I?" Akashi looked back forward. "You were right, Tetsuya. That night you worked in my kitchen."

He heard the bluenette shuffle in his seat.

"I'm mostly never wrong and I thought that I could contain the fact that I was cooking without passion but you exposed me."

"I never meant to out-." Kuroko looked at him with worry.

"No, I don't mind that you did. I'll admit I was angry at you but then realized that was anger stupidly misdirected. I was more angry with myself, that I lost my drive. I really thought that as long as I kept up the quality, I'd eventually find my passion back but I didn't." Akashi leaned back and rested the back of his neck on a top of the cushion. He stared at the ceiling and could feel the alcohol still affecting him as he could hear his heart thumping in his head. "When you asked why I was driving my staff crazy-."

"I was joking," Kuroko mumbled. The bluenette looked solemn as he stared at his fingers that seemed super interesting at the moment.

"I know." Akashi rested his hand on the blue locks and ran his fingers through them until he pushed his head to lean on his shoulder. "I'm not upset with you. I want to explain why my staff had to go through that."

"Because you wanted perfection," Kuroko commented while nuzzling into the shoulder.

"You're not wrong… But I was also trying to see what I could do to regain some passion. You know… I tried going to the kitchen more, staying late or coming in earlier, cooking the menu, expediting during services, switching to different stations, and almost changing the menu but I didn't feel anything." Akashi sighed. "Seems like I've gotten to used to this. It's just too easy to make everything perfect and cook for the diners. I don't think I like- no, why am I telling you all this? The alcohol's talking-."

"No," Kuroko breathed out. He was listening but his eyes were closed as he leaned on Akashi's shoulder. He was very comfortable with his legs on the couch but he could sense the other's distress. "Don't take back what you said because it's true. You shouldn't bottle it up or else the problem won't fade away. Admitting that there is a problem is courageous and a step to solve it."

"It's not-."

"It's hard to go through this alone… so if you'd allow me, I want to help you find it back."

"...Why? You barely know me, I barely know  _you_."

"That's true but I can tell that you really do love cooking. The way you talked about your earlier days showed how much you adored creating food for others and pushing yourself until you learned all recipes from a vast amount of cultures. If you could see what I could, you'd feel like you were in lo- like you were at peace. You looked so happy, probably happier than you've been so far and you cherish each and everything that you've learned. If that wasn't passion, then I don't know what is." Kuroko let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you but I don't think it's that simple to gain my passion back."

"Of course it's not… do you know why I like you so much, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead's ears perked up.

"When I first heard about you, I think it was when you graduated from Le Cordon Bleu. All I knew was that you discarded your perfect future of inheriting your father's company that's worth billions and could have possibly lived a comfortable, problem-free life for the culinary arts. Being a chef isn't a guarantee success yet you still chose it over what you could've had. You went with your dreams, defying all the expectations and that was what I admired. You were brave, you had the confidence to shine. I couldn't help but feel as if that was a passionate decision and to do it without allowing your father to have any influence in it, proves it. You didn't take any shortcuts and still made a name for yourself."

"I followed stories about you, embarrassing right? Every time I read about you, you were doing something amazing. You made food into your own art form and everything you put onto a dish was with your heart. Of course I envied your success but I also wanted to be able to create with that type of feeling, that passion." Kuroko let out a short laugh. "I even tried making some of your dishes but failed miserably and I couldn't cook anything decently... but then I discovered baking and how to make sweets. It not as superior as your techniques and creativity but it became not only something that I was good at but also something I enjoy. I admire you so much and you were part of the reasons as to why I love the culinary arts. I don't want to see you hate something that you used to enjoy. Is that selfish of me?"

Akashi felt a swell of emotions. He didn't even know that during his earlier years and now, his cooking actually inspired someone.

Yes, he was famous for his renown skills but before the restaurants and the money, he wasn't trying to or had the intention of inspiring others. He just wanted to cook and escape from his father's expectations.

He decided to turn down his rightful throne and threw away the money he could've had. Once he refused to take over the company from his father, everyone only watched him to see his downfall. He remembers the familiar snark and jealousy on the other students' faces when they realized his family background and the fake facades people wore when they wanted to see him fail. But he wasn't the rich-kid-who's-nothing-without-money stereotype.

He became guarded and toughened up to not show any weakness. It pushed him to put himself first and to succeed. He loved to cook, to make something as simple as a cut of meat or vegetables into an intricate and a visual/tasteful/aroma-filled experience. It was almost like magic and when everything came together, it was his own perfection. He wanted to show everyone and himself that he was something other than an heir and he succeeded, immensely.

He knew that chefs and home cooks around the world looked up to him but he never really paid attention. Kuroko wouldn't be the only one to say such words but he still felt his heart race with the explanation. He was the bluenette's inspiration.

"Tetsuya-."

"I want to help you. It's harder to keep moving without a little push or a challenge to surpass but I don't want you to stop loving. It's lonely to be the only one all the way at the top."

_It's lonely to be at the top huh?_  the redhead thought to himself. "And what do you get in return for helping me? I don't think you helping because you feel like it is a good reason. What do  _you_  want?"

"... Teach me how to cook and I'll teach you how to cook with passion again."

"I thought you knew how to cook."

"I know how to make desserts, there's a difference. Plus, I do want to spend time with you. I want to learn more. This is a big chance for me since I don't think I'll be able to learn from someone as experienced as you anytime soon… but I don't want to push you into anything." Kuroko buried his face more into the redhead's arm.

"... Okay." Akashi felt him smile and petted the head leaning on his shoulder. "If you still remember tomorrow, okay."

He stayed awake and heard the small inhales and exhales as Kuroko began drifting off. He didn't stop running his fingers through the silky locks until he was sure the other was in a deep sleep.

The redhead's heart was fluttering. He barely knew this man but he was grateful and lucky to have ever met him. Even luckier to have someone like him admire and willing to help him.

Finally, he doesn't have to be alone. Finally, someone might be able to help.


End file.
